highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Buckscar
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Buckscar is a tall, pale tom with a blind blue eye and a stubby tail. He has severe burn scars across his face, neck, as well as on his shoulders due to a forest fire. Buckscar currently resides in SkyClan as a warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Van x Pixie Bob x Bengal mix Description: Buckscar is a long limbed, lithe tom cat with a pale overcoat patched, light brown patches of stripes, a stubby tail, and a blind blue eye. Due to a severe forest fire, he's received burns across his face, neck, and at his shoulder blades; he has also become blind in his left eye. He covers his lost eye by wrapping it with vines with blooming flowers growing from them, and also has some loose leaves throughout his pelt. Palette: : = Base (#D6D2C8) : = Markings (#B2AA9F) : = Stripes (#6F6557) : = Paws & Muzzle (#F2EDE5) : = Eyes (#85C9F7) : = Inner Ears (#ACA1A1) : = Nose (#4E3734) : = Scars (#CBABA8) : = Leaves (#313C2A) : = Vines (#637851) : = Flowers (#D1BA84, #DBEAED, & #5A6952) Voice: Deep, gravelly and somewhat wheezy Scent: Smoke, burnt grass Gait: Tactful, yet dignified 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Patient -' Oddly enough, Buckscar, due to his blindness in the only eye he has left, is very patient, although to a certain extent, whether blissfully waiting for the faintest scents of prey, or engaging conversation. * '''+ Alert -''' Buckscar is pretty much aware of his surroundings, depending on if he's familiar with it, as well. He often uses his hearing daily, so this only increases his awareness. * '''± Quiet -''' Buckscar is relatively quiet. He would rather keep his own thoughts or opinions to himself, feeling that simply butting in in a conversation would seem rude and unwarranted, unless he himself is involved, of course. * '''± Unpredictable -''' Buckscar, for the lack of a better word, can be unpredictable; one day he may have the patience of a saint, they next, he may resent another feline. * '''− Resentful -''' Due to the treatment he received in his childhood, Buckscar doesn't exactly appreciate being treated unfairly. * '''− Fatalistic -''' Buckscar is willing to accept of what's happened. Not that he shows he doesn't care, he just assumes that anything occurred was StarClan's doing, whether it'd be a simple coincidence for a death. Sometimes in dire situations, this could back fire and cause him to act harsh or cold when he explicitly states a detrimental occurrence. * '''− Abrasive -''' Buckscar, for a lack of a better explanation, takes little regard of another cat's feelings, no matter what any situation. '''Likes *Water **''"Self-explanatory."'' 'Dislikes' *Sudden actions **''"Due to my blindness, I am vulnerable to sudden movements."'' 'Goals' *Keep promises to his mate *Receive a mate *Maintain a functional relationship *Make a protective cloak for Nightowl *Successfully train an apprentice *Catch a bird 'Fears' *Fire **Buckscar falls silent, his claws clutching at the soil. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Rogue Group Age Range: 0-9 moons *Thicketkit was born to mates Sootblaze and Finchfeather. *After the moon old kit was separated from his parents by an unknown group of cats, Thicketkit, who was firstly afraid of them, now grew to them like a family. *For the rogue group's tradition, Thrushkit's name was changed to Harrison. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Buckscar flicks his torn ear. It seems he hasn't met any cats from this Clan yet. |-|WindClan= :Buckscar blinks his eye. It seems he doesn't know about this Clan at all. |-|ShadowClan= :Buckscar twitches his whiskers. He barely knows any cats from that Clan, but is aware of their presence. |-|RiverClan= :Buckscar purses his lip. It seems he hasn't met anyone from this Clan yet. |-|SkyClan= :Nightowl/Warrior/Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"...He is the only cat to make me smile, laugh, and feel happy once more. Just as Dustin had done for me." :Ravenspeckle/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/60% ::"Decent." :Noondapple/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"She is tolerable, although her ignorance to Clan customs are... Concerning." :Duskleg/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/65% ::"Despite being a loyal dog towards the Warrior Code, she is feasible at best." :Owlstar/Leader/Knows/⦁/20% ::"I've only seen her once or twice. I am unsure of my opinion about her." |-|Outside the Clans= :Travis ::--- :Dustin ::--- :Hector ::--- :Hoffman ::--- 'Trivia' *Buckscar's birth name was originally Thicketkit, but was changed to Harrison to fit for his rogue group. *Due to being split from his parents, Buckscar has no recollection of them whatsoever. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:Screenshot_4.png|By: User:Ham & Cheese Omen File:Nerds.png|By: User:Ham & Cheese Omen Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Ham & Cheese Omen